Let The Games Begin, Let Them Truly Begin
by Vampire's Gossip Girl
Summary: What if the war was never won? What would happen in 100th Hunger Games? After the lost war everything went worse then it was before. Now the Districts still have offer two tributes every year for the pure entertainment of the Capitol. This is a SYOT story. !OPEN! The first chapter already includes a small prologue!


**Let the Games Begin, Let Them Truly Begin**

**Okay so I decided to do a SYOT story. I did one before but it was deleted ****which made me angry but I heard that if you sent me all the tribute profiles via PM it wouldn't get deleted. So I give it another chance.**

**Here's a little prologue already:**

_**Prologue**_

_**(Unkown POV)**_

We glanced at the screen with wide eyes as President Richards walked towards podium positioned in the centre of the stage. His steps were steady and focused. Richards surrounded an aura of confidence and power. It should be reassuring to have a president like this. Powerful. Confident. Loyal. But there were times when you took a close look at him and a cold shiver ran down your spine. It was not like he seemed evil or did something he was not supposed to do but it left a feeling in the air which couldn't be fully grasped.

"Welcome" President Richards paused to take in the atmosphere of the stadium. "As you all know, the time has come and we are celebrating our 100th jubilee of the Hunger Games!" The audience in the Capitol Main Stadium began to applaud, but I just stood there with my arms crossed. How I wished that Katniss Aberdeen and the Districts had won the war against the Capitol, not that I would ever say it out aloud. That would have been suicide.

Just like it was suicidal to even start a war against the Capitol. And now 24 years later it was us that had to pay the price. You would think in the 73 years before Katniss, they would have used their most cruel ideas for arenas and that they would have run out of ideas by now. But believe me if I say, they only got worse.

"Please bring me the bowl" President Richards announced and got my attention again. A large ball surrounded by a golden frame was next to him. The ball contained about 200 golden letters. Slowly and overdramatically Richards reached out to take one. "That's it. That's the special task for the 100th Hunger Games"

Painfully slow he opened it, took a quick look and finally began to read out. I was afraid what cruelty the Capitol could have thought of. And what he said was worse than anything I had thought of.

"In this year's Hunger Games there will be twice as much tributes as in previous, therefore 48. Nothing you see in the arena will be real, nothing you feel will be real. It will be something you could never even imagine."

What? That was no specific description what the tributes would face. Sure it will be twice as much which is bad enough. But what was it with this riddle? It was too cryptic, too vague.

Not knowing what I would face was worse than anything. I didn't know what to expect in this year's Hunger Games but recalling the last sentence I knew one thing for sure.

It will be something you could never even imagine.

**Okay I hope you liked the little prologue so far. I'm not sure when I will be able to publish the first chapter as I need the tributes. I just need 24 tributes, the others will be for the bloodbath. Please send me your entries, if there aren't enough I will create some myself.**

**Character Profile (please fill out everything, anything missing will be added by me though)**

**Basics:**

Name:

Age:

District:

**Appearance:**

Hair:

Eyes:

Stature:

Height:

Skin:

Is he/she fit?

Token:

Anything else?

**Personality:**

Five major traits:

Three flaws (add them or I will do it):

Confidence?

Mental strength?

General Personality:

**Family(yes/no with further details if possible):**

Family:

Friends:

Romance:

Enemies:

**Skills:**

**That's pretty much it.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO SENT ME THE PROFILE AS PM!**

**One last thing: English is my second language, so be nice to me about grammar and spelling stuff. If there is someone who would BETA for me from time to time that would be great.**

**If you would like to review on this prologue already or tell me anything please write it down in the box below! I hope you will have as much fun with the story as I will.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
